Some electric machines are housed within a module housing. Some module housings includes a canister with an enclosed end and an open end, and the electric machine can be positioned inside the canister through the open end. The module housing also includes a cover that can be placed over the open end of the canister to enclose the electric machine within the canister. Some methods for cooling the electric machine can include circulating a coolant around a portion of the electric machine inside of a cooling jacket. At least a portion of the cooling jacket can be defined by at least a portion of the module housing.